This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It has been long recognized in the mining industry that the ability of a support to be able to accept ground movement and still maintain the integrity of the support is a very useful feature particularly in the situations found in coal and metal mining where the mined material extraction method results in high vertical and horizontal stress environments and the tendency for closure of the mined openings and access ways. In the past, various timber, steel and cement based structures have been utilized to provide support in these environments. The technology disclosed addresses some of the short comings of current steel elongate support technologies.